


Scarlet Apology

by thecoldforest



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Its a poem, aww man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoldforest/pseuds/thecoldforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes gone all red, all he could do was apologize for his sin. Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Apology

Ah, the relief!

The joy, the rush!

Straight to his head,

Flushing through his veins,

From his fingers to his toes.

Every where,

Instantaneous,

Finally,

He could breathe.

More!Deeper!

Take it all in!

To the skyline,

Where heartbeats rage

And touch the sky,

Then still,

Becoming silent.

And in his arms,

His prey struggles.

Take it all...

'No...'

Every drop...

'Stop...'

Until her heart seizes pounding.

'No!'

Loosening his grip,

He lets her go as she tears away.

Disbelief and betrayal in her eyes screams,

and crimson drips from his lips.

Realization sets,

Horrified, he reaches out a bloodied hand.

'Yuuki...'

Helplessness. Unforgivable.

'Why?' She asks,

Scarlet slipping through pale fingers.

Eyes pleading, all he could reply is

'I'm sorry.'


End file.
